


The Salt Is on the Briar Rose/盐在多刺的玫瑰上

by Shoggothy



Category: Guild Wars 2 (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25308889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoggothy/pseuds/Shoggothy
Summary: 弃权声明：不属于我，所有刀子都属于A社，只有一点可怜巴巴的糖是我的。德米/瓦里特，不写这对简直对不起我的百合魂
Relationships: Demmi Beetlestone/Lady Valette Wi





	The Salt Is on the Briar Rose/盐在多刺的玫瑰上

“我一点也不了解她。我知道她是含着金匙出生，又众星捧月般地长大，她本可以骄傲地像个公主，却要提着枪上战场。”领主费伦在给某某男爵夫人的信中写道，“听说她遁入了暗影，那些可怕的传闻，我要是敢讲一个出来，恐怕要吓得您花容失色呢。但最后她还是悄无声息地凋零了，如同一片修枝时落进土里的花瓣。多么可惜啊，她曾经真是朵娇艳的玫瑰。”

科瑞塔通史有一条简短的记载：“德米.虫石，叛臣考迪克斯之女。于1325AE加入密语教团，在泽坦战争中多有贡献。后于1330AE协助光刃和炽天使追捕其父考迪克斯，死于混战之中。”

1

她的头发是红色的。像火，像血，像她手中的玫瑰。

瓦里特.维第一次见到德米.虫石的时候，是在德米母亲的葬礼上。那天天色阴沉，下着小雨。葬礼很热闹，作为内阁重臣考迪克斯的夫人，她的葬礼几乎成了整个贵族圈的一场交际会，人们穿着华丽的黑色礼服，胸口别着各式各样的白色花朵，互相致敬、攀谈，以惋惜的口吻叹息女主人的不幸遭遇，然后就将死者抛诸脑后，开始滔滔不觉地谈起了政局和逸闻。

在人群当中，唯有德米拿着一支红玫瑰，她很显眼。人人都要过来问候她，亲亲她的面颊，向她致以哀悼。葬礼结束的时候，她跑到祭司身边，踮起脚尖，请求祭司帮她将那朵玫瑰放在棺材上。

于是红色的花落在一堆白色的花之间，它就像是德米一样扎眼，又格格不入得艳丽。

之后的在考迪克斯庄园的宴席上，瓦里特偷偷溜了出来，她发觉大人们都是笨蛋，没有人注意到她，也没有人注意到德米，他们忙着彼此应酬。而她打定主意要去当个小小冒险家，去结识那个跟她同龄的七岁女孩，那女孩没准躲在哪里哭呢。

骑士准则，瓦里特想，我将为不能战斗者战斗，我将帮助需要帮助之人。

她在内厅里找到了德米。她站在楼梯下，看到德米惦着脚，蹦蹦跳跳地从上面跑下来，她红色的卷发飞扬在脑后，她仍然穿着丧服裙子，却轻盈得仿佛在舞会上一样。她一路奔到了瓦里特面前，喘了口气，脸蛋因为奔跑而泛起了绯红。

“我知道你一定是瓦里特，你是教母的女儿，我妈妈对我提起过。”女孩悄悄地说，“你想来一起探险不？这里面有好多房间呢。”

那是个笑容。

瓦里特睁大了眼睛。后来，她又花去了十年，才知道那是个多么悲伤的笑容。

2

十年后，在一次真正的舞会上，德米捧着一束紫露草，瓦里特拿着一团红玫瑰。她眼见虫石小姐穿过人流，优雅地谢绝每一次邀舞，静悄悄地朝着庭院走去，瓦里特的眼睛匆匆追随那个红发的背影，一路上不知撞过了多少前来搭讪的青年人。

她就像是突出重围的战士一样，以一种胜利者的喜悦踏进了花园，月光之下，德米朝她转过脸来。

“你也觉得无聊透了，是吧？”路灯的冷光落在她翘起的眼睫上，“只要有一个在内阁里呼风唤雨的父亲，几乎每个贵族子弟都想来献一下殷勤，要是我再有几分姿色，那来的人可就更多了。”

“胡说，你漂亮极了。他们或许有几个是看上了令尊的权势，但大部分都是看你漂亮。”瓦里特热切地说，“你跟我跳舞吗，虫石小姐？”

“瓦里特，瓦里特，你也来嘲笑我。”德米用甜美的嗓音说，“你知道我不会跳舞，我只有这个借口来摆脱那些人了。”

“我会跳，我还会领舞。你不答应吗？”瓦里特回答。

于是德米提了裙子，踩着水晶鞋，朝她走过来。她鞋子哒哒的声音，就像是走在瓦里特的心头上一样，瓦里特站在原地，只听到了自己的心正在胸口怦然跳动。德米把手伸给了她：“是你的话当然可以。”

瓦里特握住了德米的手，扶上了德米的腰，在她们的舞步上施展幻术。她学习幻术已经有很长时间了，但这一次她用得笨拙而小心，她用力旋转厚重的礼服裙子，衬着远远从室内传来的乐曲声，衬着另一个女孩全心全意望着她的紫眼睛。

她们飞舞得那样快，那样轻盈，德米松松挽着的发饰散了。于是虫石小姐一把拽下了发带，让一头卷曲的长发落在肩上，她已经渐渐长大，头发不再像年幼时那么红了，但仍然是不羁的样子。她扬起了笑容：“现在我知道他们为什么都要跳舞了，这还真挺有意思的，我应该多跳跳舞。”

瓦里特着迷地望着她，只可惜她的幻术再强大，也没法把这个笑容永远留存下来。她望着她好一会儿，才伸出手，将自己花束中的一支玫瑰插在了对方鬓边。

“还是红玫瑰比较适合你。”她悄声说。

德米也折了一支花，缀进瓦里特梳得丝毫不乱的栗色头发里：“紫露草也很衬你。”

3

“假如，我只是假设——假如你有这样一个朋友，你离开军团只是因为你不再局限于保护自己的家园，而是因为你想要对抗巨龙，想要保护整个泰瑞亚，但他可能并不理解，他或许会以为你的离开是对军团的背叛，你要怎么办？”

提尔伯特已经有点醉了，他晃了晃脑袋。“呣……”他试探性地回答，“揍他一顿？”

德米端起了酒杯，在秘密教堂昏暗的光线下，她紫色的眼瞳里晦暗不定。她有一颗反叛的心，但她毕竟是贵族之女，品酒的方式仍然优雅而从容。“对了，你是个夏尔。”她喃喃地说，晃着杯子里散发着苹果香的酒液，“我常常忘记这一点。”

“在黑烟壁垒，解决问题的方式是要看谁的拳头过硬！”提尔伯特一口气饮尽了杯中的酒，满意地从喉咙里发出了猫科动物般的呼噜声，几乎就等于是笑声了，“不过在我们钢铁军团，有时候也是比谁能更快地拆卸组装上一支枪，或是谁做的炸弹威力更强悍。你很有天分，我跟你打包票，你再跟我学上几年，甚至能超过军团里那些老伙计们。”

“我希望人类也这么简单。人类伤人有时不用刀枪，而是用言辞和阴谋。”德米犹豫了一下，“我的朋友……我觉得她可能被我父亲影响，有一点……独立分子的倾向？就像夏尔变节者一样。”

提尔伯特放下了空杯，他那天生带着笑容的嘴角拉成了平线，显得严肃起来。

“我确实知道什么是独立分子。那可就是件麻烦事了，公主，你有跟她敌对的决心吗？”

“你觉得我能不能跟她谈一谈？我们是十几年的朋友了，或许我对她的影响力能超过我父亲对她的。”

“那可不成，咱们干掉了一个兰顿，但考迪克斯的眼线还遍布在科瑞塔和世界各地。你要是一露面，准会被他给逮住。不过你可以写封信，”夏尔提议道，“让维女士悄悄帮你带给她。”

德米叹了口气：“其实她跟维女士是……”她也喝光了杯子里剩下的酒，因为喝得太急，脸颊上泛起红来，她朝她的新老师亲切地说：“谢谢你啦，提尔伯特，你真是我最好的朋友。”

于是提尔伯特高兴起来，他总是能为了别人的一句称赞高兴起来，在人类女孩惊讶的目光中，他又从脚边的橱柜里捞出一瓶酒来。他用爪子起了瓶塞，再一次给自己的杯子里满上。

“你那个朋友呢，她不再是你最好的朋友了吗？”

德米笑了。提尔伯特也许不了解人类，但他了解笑容，那是个甜蜜又苦涩的微笑。

“不，”她轻声说，“她是我的……”

德米最终没有写下那封信，而瓦里特却坐下来，用她娟秀的笔迹写下了另一封信。

“虫石大臣，”她写道，“我知道可以称您为考迪克斯，但旧有的习惯很难改变。感谢您前来看我的演出，我已经认真考虑过演出后我们所讨论的内容……”

然后她用滴蜡把信封好了，她很小心，没有盖家族的纹章。她将羽笔插回墨水瓶中，放松地朝后靠去。这将是一个开始，她想。

她全然不知，那已是一个结局。

4

她的心像是被剖开了一般。她心里有火，有血，有凋零的玫瑰。

瓦里特从同一个楼梯上飞身扑下，如同她曾在舞会上为了转起那身厚重的礼服裙子时一样轻盈而快速，即使是在整个泰瑞亚大陆范围内，她都是幻术师中的佼佼者。但她的幻术再厉害，也比不上一颗已经射出的血石子弹。

5

德米下葬的那天天色阴沉，但没有下雨。

葬礼很冷清，参加的人寥寥无几。尽管光刃已为她正名，但她仍然是叛臣之女，她所做过的一切，好似还抵偿不了她父亲一半的罪孽，贵族圈里又一向是逢场作戏的多，感念旧情的少。而她真正的朋友大都隐藏在暗影之中，他们会在不知名的地方悄悄地哀悼她，喝一杯苹果酒，再用几场胜利来增添她不为人知的荣耀。

葬礼上只有瓦里特拿着一支红玫瑰，她理应很显眼，却没人注意到她。古兰斯的祭司简短几句，讲过德米一生的故事，在仪式的最后亲吻棺木，祝祷死者能顺利穿过迷雾，找到归宿。

然后棺木落下，墓碑立起，来人渐渐散去。

瓦里特一直留到最后。她仍然是囚犯，但女伯爵阿妮丝接纳了指挥官的意见，给了她一个短暂的道别机会。

她俯下身，把手上那支玫瑰插进一簇白花之中。

“我要走了。神佑之城仍然不安全，白斗篷的余孽还在，巨龙也在虎视眈眈地注视着我们，所以我有很远的路要走，还要偿清我犯过的罪。我可能要走很久、很久，如果我还能回来，一定会第一时间过来看你。”她沉默了一会儿，又说：“再见，德米，我的……”

瓦里特突然哽住了，眼泪在此时夺眶而出，落在墓碑的花上，雪白的墓碑，衬得玫瑰更加娇艳的红。她始终有种不真切的感觉，仿佛德米在她怀里咽了气，她的血染红了她的裙子，她被放在棺材里下葬，祭司庄重地念过了悼文，那些都不过是大梦一场。而这句话说出口，好像就是一个永别，一个承认：承认那个曾在舞会上与她跳过舞的女孩，是真的已经被埋在地下了。

她站起来，深呼了一口气，用力擦了擦眼睛。她没有再流泪。

“德米，”她轻声说，“我此生最挚爱的朋友。”

END


End file.
